


Dance Above the City Lights

by amyaims



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dancing, Kissing, M/M, date, sneaking out at night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26247946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyaims/pseuds/amyaims
Summary: Akira sneaks out of the house at night to go on a ride with Ryo. Ryo has quite the surprise for him though.
Relationships: Asuka Ryo | Satan & Fudo Akira, Asuka Ryo | Satan/Fudo Akira
Comments: 1
Kudos: 108





	Dance Above the City Lights

**Author's Note:**

> •Devilman OVA boys•
> 
> Back at it again, trying to really capture the cheesy dialogue and delivery the dub has.
> 
> This is a pretty old fanfic, not gonna lie. It’s also not my best but here’s to being a Devilman fan in (almost late) 2020!

Akira looked at the clock.

1:14 am.

Ryo had said he’d be there by one o’ clock to pick him up but here Akira sat, fully dressed and laying on his bed while he fought the urge to sleep. As his vision went black, there was a tap at his window. He ignored it at first until there was another one. And another one.

Akira got up from his bed and made it to his window, opening it. He looked down at Ryo who stood at the Makimura’s property gate, his arm cocked back as he prepared to throw another small object. He lowered his arm when he saw Akira hang out his window on the second floor and gave him a wave. The brunette closed his window, locked it, and in a matter of seconds, tip-toed out the front door, closing it softly as to not make a sound. He quietly made his way through the yard and out of the gate.

Ryo greeted him with a smile and a nod before walking around to the driver side of his car, opening the door and sitting down in his red Audi. Akira sat in the passenger seat and buckled up, glancing at Ryo.

“You know they’ll find out at some point that you’ve been sneaking out at night,” Ryo spoke in his apathetic voice but with a grin on his face.  
“I doubt they will. The Makimura’s go to sleep pretty early as it is. If we keep meeting after midnight, I should be fine.”

There was a chuckle that came from the blond.  
“Besides, Ryo, why were you so late getting here? We agreed on one a.m.”

Ryo started the car and began driving through the dark neighborhood. “Got a little sidetracked.”

“Gosh, you really are a mess, aren’t you?”

Another giggle. “Yeah, you bet.”

They continued driving down the street, the roads becoming less and less direct as the two drove out of the city limits. The road twisted and turned as they gradually climbed the hills on the city outskirts. Upon reaching the top, Ryo parked the car close to the tree line, his vehicle humming to a stop as the headlights went dim.

Ryo got out of the car first, fixing his large coat to sit more comfortably on him. Akira followed his lead, fixing his own attire as Ryo circled to the trunk. He popped it and retrieved a few blankets and a duffle bag that clattered as he slung it over his shoulder. He gave Akira a flashlight and closed the trunk with a loud slam, leaving behind a number of firearms hidden.

“This way,” he simply spoke as he made his way into the forest, blankets in one hand and the bag on his back.

Akira followed him quietly at his side for a while as they made their way through the wooded path, the light beam aimed at the ground.

“It sure is nice tonight,” Akira spoke.

“Yeah, that’s precisely why I brought you here.”

After a few more minutes of hiking, they found themselves on a rock that overlooked the city beyond a gathering of trees. Ryo grabbed the blanket and laid it out before the two, the large cushioned fabric straightening out across the stone. Ryo sat down on it and patted the place next to him, beckoning Akira to join him.

The small, quiet boy turned off his light and sat beside the blond as the other doffed the bag carefully, it’s contents rattling. Akira was gently guided beside Ryo, his head finding the corner of his neck a good place to rest his head.

“There’s no one up here but you and me,” Ryo spoke in his same drone of a voice. The same voice that made Akira’s heart flutter.

He snuggled into the other boy, his hand resting atop the others who intertwined their fingers in response. Ryo brought their hands to his lips, placing a kiss on the back of the smaller boy’s hand.

He let go of Akira’s hand and shifted so Akira sat off of him. He reached into his bag and pulled out a small object and pressed a button on it.

Akira giggles lightly. “Is that a Walkman?”

Ryo looked serious, mocking disgust. “Of course! How could you not recognize such a beautiful invention?” He took the headphones and stretched them over Akira’s head, placing them on his ears.

The blond boy stood up quickly and gave his arm a jerk to fix the sleeve, offering his hand to lift Akira up to join him. Once Akira stood, his arms were guided to Ryo’s shoulders and the blond placed his hands on the smaller boy’s hips.

The brunette blushed brightly and the two of them swayed back and forth slowly to the song. Ryo must’ve known the song well enough because he didn’t miss a beat despite Akira being the only one listening.

He paused, his hands removing the headset from his head and leaving it around his neck as he spiked the volume so the two of them could hear the song together. Akira never heard the song before but Ryo insisted that it was specifically made for them.

He continued swaying, leading Akira to pick up where they left off. “What do you think?” They danced to the music as it continued, Akira resting his head on Ryo’s shoulder and closing his eyes as the two rocked.

“What do I think of what?”

“Tonight.”

He opened his eyes and caught a glimpse of the city lights scintillating like the stars of the night sky that they danced under. It felt like they were the only two in the world dancing alone to their very own song.

“It’s absolutely wonderful,” Akira spoke softly.

Ryo gave a gentle hum of acknowledgment. “Hmm.”

“Ryo,” Akira peeped after a moment of silence. 

His blue eyes glanced downward and met the large brown ones before their lips were brought together.

It truly was wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡


End file.
